This invention relates in general to artificial fishing lures and deals more specifically with an underwater lure that moves in a manner to simulate live bait swimming through the water.
It has long been recognized that fish are attracted to artificial lures that appear to be swimming in the water. Accordingly, lures have been constructed in various configurations to achieve different motions or vibrations as the lure is pulled through the water. For the most part, however, such lures have not been completely successful in duplicating a truly life-like swimming action necessary for a realistic imitation of live, natural bait.
It is also well-known that fishing lures known as spinners are particularly attractive for certain fish. Conventional spinner lures include a weighted head with a hook, a shiny metal spinner blade, and a harness which is embedded in the head and which carries the spinner blade. When pulled through the water, the only extra motion of the lure is the rotation of the blade on the harness.
It has been proposed, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,256, to mount the head of the lure by means of a flexible-type joint to the harness so that it is able to wiggle slightly as it is pulled through the water. However, the action is uncontrolled and does not simulate the swimming motion of natural bait.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide an underwater fishing lure having a unique configuration that enables it to simulate, in a realistic manner, the motion of live bait swimming through the water. In this regard, it is a significant feature of the invention that the lure moves from side to side and simultaneously rolls about its axis as it travels through the water.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fishing lure of the character described that is life-like in appearance in order to be visually attractive to fish.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fishing lure of the character described that includes a source of sound for attracting fish.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a fishing lure of the spinner type that includes a spinner blade and a life-like head which is flexibly mounted on a spinner harness to permit it to realistically imitate live bait swimming in the water.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fishing lure of the spinner type wherein the head may be quickly and easily removed from the harness for use by itself, or to substitute a different head on the harness.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description of the drawings.